


Reunited

by hailey_writes



Series: Stepril Future AU Smutty One-Shots [2]
Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Stepril, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailey_writes/pseuds/hailey_writes
Summary: When Sterling comes to visit for a long weekend, April shows her just how much she has missed her.Sequel to “Missing Your Touch”
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Series: Stepril Future AU Smutty One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134563
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Reunited

April was the most excited she had been in ages. There was only one more day of classes left to get through before the long weekend, and the long weekend meant her wonderful girlfriend was coming to visit! The promise of finally getting to hold Sterling again made her heart feel as if it would burst.

Best of all, her roommate, whose parents lived just an hour outside of Nashville, was going home for the long weekend. April had been prepared to use her debate skills to convince Sarah that she wouldn’t want to spend much time third-wheeling in their room once Sterling arrived, but it turned out she didn’t have to. As soon as she had said Sterling was coming to visit, Sarah flashed a knowing smile and said, “I think y’all are going to want your privacy.”

Was she _that_ obviously and sickeningly in love? 

“Sterling is going to be here around four,” April informed her roommate as she packed her things for her morning class.

“I’ll be gone by then. Maybe I’ll meet her next time!”

April liked Sarah but was relieved that she would be gone by the time Sterling arrived. Her goal was to maximize her time with Sterling, which if she was being realistic, probably meant jumping her bones as soon as she set her bag down. Of course, she had made plans to give her girlfriend a ravaging she’d never forget from the moment Sterling had asked to come visit. The lack of Sarah meant April and Sterling could spend as long as they liked in bed together without worrying about anyone intruding. It was going to be so perfect that April wasn’t even upset about having to do it on a twin-sized mattress!

She waved goodbye to Sarah and left for philosophy class, making a pit stop for coffee along the way. This was going to be the longest class of her entire academic life.

Fifteen minutes later, April sat in her usual seat in the lecture hall, unable to concentrate. All she could think about was the fact that she would get to see Sterling in just a matter of hours. The cursor on her screen sat blinking underneath just two lines of text. Taking notes was impossible. 

Sterling’s impending arrival demanded her full attention. April played scenarios over and over again in her mind, wondering how she would react in the moment she laid eyes upon her girlfriend. Would she jump into Sterling’s arms, romance movie style? April hoped she wouldn’t be overcome with the urge to cry. Crying in public was such an embarrassing showcase of weakness. Of course, appearing tough mattered less here than it did back in high school, but a gal had to have _some_ standards.

The professor droned on about ethics at the front of the room. “Aristotle’s definition of ‘eudaimonia’ was the highest level of human good, achievable through living virtuously…”

April tuned her out. No disrespect to Aristotle, but she had much more interesting things going on. At the top of the list was what she was going to do to Sterling the second they were alone in her room.

In her mind’s eye, April pushed Fantasy Sterling down on her bed and straddled her as soon as the door closed behind them. Without a word, she ripped Sterling’s shirt open and started peppering her skin with hot, hungry kisses. Fantasy Sterling looped her arms around April’s hips and pressed their bodies together as her hands drifted downwards to squeeze April’s butt.

“Ravage me, April,” begged a breathless Fantasy Sterling.

“Yes, baby,” said April, her eyes darkening with desire. 

She unhooked Fantasy Sterling’s bra and threw it on the floor. After taking a moment to marvel at the sight before her, she dove right in. April swirled her tongue around one of her girlfriend’s nipples and gently rolled the other between her finger and thumb. A soft moan escaped Fantasy Sterling’s pretty, pink, strawberry-flavored lips.

April paused for a moment to take off her own shirt and felt Fantasy Sterling already reaching for the button on her jeans. She let her undo her pants and began to slide out of them when...

“Hey, April?” whispered a voice next to her in the real world. “You okay?”

Her sultry fantasy ground to an abrupt halt. April turned to her left to find her classmate, Nicholas, looking concerned. 

“What do you mean? I’m perfectly fine, Nicholas.”

“You’ve been pressing the ‘F’ key for a really long time.”

April glanced at her screen. It was true. There had to be at least twenty rows of ‘F’s in her failed attempt at a notes document. Her ears turned bright red.

“I have a lot on my mind right now,” explained April as she erased the ‘F’s. “Extravagant weekend plans.”

“And would those extravagant weekend plans happen to involve your girl?” asked Nicholas, grinning.

April nodded. Back in high school, she couldn’t have even begun to fathom opening up to a random classmate about her relationship just because he liked the “Do or do not, there is no try!” laptop sticker Sterling had gotten her. She _certainly_ never would have expected the classmate in question to continue to sit beside her and talk to her every week. The beginning of college had been such a culture shock coming from Willingham, but in a good way.

This, of course, reminded April that she and Sterling would get to be a public couple during her visit. An incredible warmth filled her heart at the thought of actually getting to kiss Sterling in the restaurant on their dinner date. She couldn’t wait!

But she would have to because class wasn’t even halfway over yet.

***

After that disaster of a class ended, April sat in the cafeteria, picking at a salad. She wasn’t too hungry, plus she wanted to save her appetite for dinner anyway. April had gotten reservations for her and Sterling at her favorite Italian spot downtown. The thought of eating her weight in pasta with her favorite person was much more appealing than the sad, limp salad currently sitting in front of her. 

She was also making a half-hearted attempt to finish her calculus homework. It wasn’t due until Tuesday, but the last thing she wanted was for academic obligation to get in the way of romance this coming weekend. 

It had been _two months_ since she had last seen her girlfriend. April couldn’t believe it when she thought about it that way. Two months without Sterling. Eight weeks. Sixty days. Of course, they had talked and FaceTimed every day, but it wasn’t the same. 

Especially not sexually. That one time they’d had FaceTime sex a couple of weeks ago had been mindblowingly hot. In fact, it was probably one of the most satisfying orgasms April had ever experienced. But they hadn’t been able to do it again, thanks to roommates and conflicting schedules, and that was endlessly frustrating. 

Moments like what had just happened in class, when April slipped off into fantasy land, were becoming ever more common. She often thought of what it would be like to make love to Sterling in a variety of places that would’ve made her blush just a few months ago. Sometimes she fantasized about sneaking into the shower with Sterling at the uptight country club their families belonged to or going down on her in the park. It was all so distracting! April worried that she would literally be driven to insanity by sexual frustration if Sterling didn’t hurry up and get her cute butt to Nashville.

Just as April was about to force her mind out of the gutter and finish her homework, her phone lit up with a message and a photo attachment from Sterling. In the photo, Sterling was taking a comically exaggerated bite out of a chicken finger. April smiled at her girlfriend’s goofiness.

**Sterling Wesley 💋 (12:15 p.m.)**

_Stopped for lunch. See you soon_ 😘

April snapped a picture of herself frowning over her half-eaten salad and typed out a reply.

**April Stevens (12:15 p.m.)**

_Looks better than what I’m having. I can’t wait for you to get here!_

April turned her attention back to calculus and completed her homework. She wanted Sterling to finish her lunch so she could be on her way again but didn’t want to encourage texting while driving, of course. Thankfully, Sterling had never been the type to attempt that, not even when her driving skills were at their worst.

Her phone lit up again. There was another message from Sterling with a photo attached.

**Sterling Wesley 💋 (12:23 p.m.)**

_Before I hit the road again, here’s something to get you through the next few hours..._

Opening the photo nearly caused April to choke. Sterling was sitting in the driver’s seat of the Chevy Volt with a leg swung over the center console, providing April with a clear view up her skirt. Her completely transparent black mesh underwear grabbed April’s attention and refused to let go. 

April gawked, unable to stop looking. She could see everything _._ Absolutely everything.

Eyes wide, April clutched her phone to her chest and hoped no one else around saw her screen. She was suddenly glad that Nicholas hadn’t joined her for lunch today. April stole a glance at the picture again and felt a stir that was entirely inappropriate for the cafeteria. Oh, the things she would do if she were in the Volt with Sterling right now…

She wasn’t sure whether she could make it another three-and-a-half hours.

***

Sterling was going to arrive at any moment. Anxiously awaiting their reunion, April sat on her bed and scrolled through Instagram to keep herself from going crazy. She scrolled past _Star Wars_ memes, Ezekiel partying it up in Miami, famous cat accounts… Nothing was holding her interest. She had already finished all of her homework for the weekend in advance of Sterling’s visit, so distracting herself with academia was not an option either. April glanced at the time at the top of her screen: 3:53 p.m.

April got up and looked out the window. She knew realistically that she would not be able to spot Sterling outside from her room on the sixth floor, but it felt like something she should do anyway.

Her phone chimed. She rushed to it on the bed as if it were the most precious artifact in the universe. A massive smile spread across April’s face when she realized it was a message from Sterling. 

**Sterling Wesley 💋 (3:55 p.m.)**

_I’m here!!!_

April told Sterling she was on her way down to meet her and checked her appearance in the mirror one last time before sprinting out the door. She smashed the elevator button furiously and waited an eternity for it to come. Didn’t all these idiots requesting stops know she had a girlfriend to get to!?

Sterling stood outside the main door, waiting to be let in. Happy tears welled up in April’s eyes when she saw her. She opened the door and jumped into Sterling’s arms, causing her to drop her bag. 

“Oh my gosh, April!” cried Sterling. “It’s you! Um, I mean, of course it’s _you._ This is where you live. What I mean is just that I’m so—”

April leaned up and pressed a long kiss to Sterling’s lips, cutting off her adorable rambling. She could barely believe she was getting to do that after weeks away from each other. It was also amazing to get to kiss Sterling in public for once, as they were hundreds of miles away from anyone who could tell her father. When she broke away, it was only because she was about to run out of air.

“I’m so happy right now,” April sighed, burying her face in Sterling’s shoulder.

Sterling played with the end of April’s ponytail and said, “Yeah, that’s what I meant. Me too.”

April picked her girlfriend’s bag up off the ground, then slipped her free hand into Sterling’s. She led her up to her room and showed her inside. As soon as the door closed behind them, April kissed Sterling again, this time with much greater intensity. Her tongue grazed Sterling’s lips, begging to be let in. Sterling parted her lips and allowed April through. April had been waiting for this for so, so long. She allowed her hand to slide up Sterling’s shirt, gently grazing the soft skin she had missed so much. April’s mind went quiet for once in her life. In that moment, it was as if nothing outside of her tiny dorm room existed.

Sterling grinned. “I’ve missed that.”

“I’ve missed getting to do that.”

They walked over to April’s bed and sat down together. Sterling settled back against the pillows and April settled back against her body, enjoying the feeling of her girlfriend’s long legs around her. Being held was indescribably wonderful. Memories of the first time she had ever gotten to cuddle with Sterling flooded April’s mind. She had _thought_ that was one of the happiest moments of her life, but it couldn’t even compare to how she felt now.

“How was your drive up?” asked April. Sterling’s driving skills had improved immensely in the past two years, but she still felt the need to inquire.

“I hit some traffic once I got close to Nashville, but other than that, it was fine. Blair is a little upset I left her carless for the weekend, though. She was being such a butt too, saying stuff like, ‘I better not find any used dildos under the seat when it’s my turn to drive again!’”

April rolled her eyes. “Classic Blair.”

“Also, she says hi.”

“Tell her I’m going to leave her a surprise.”

“April!” gasped Sterling.

April tried not to laugh. There was no way she would actually do something so crude. She took Sterling’s hand in her lap and linked their fingers together. Her thumb gently stroked the back of her girlfriend’s hand.

Sterling changed the subject. “I can’t wait for you to show me all your favorite places in Nashville.”

“I have a full itinerary planned for us tomorrow. I also got us reservations at this _exquisite_ Italian place for tonight, but we have a couple of hours until then,” April said as she turned around to face Sterling. “Since you’ve been in the car all day, I thought maybe you’d like to kill some time doing… something else.” 

April positioned herself so that she was straddling one of Sterling’s thighs and leaned in for another kiss. She then trailed her lips down Sterling’s jawline and neck, stopping only when she reached the collar of the other girl’s shirt. With her mouth still pressed to Sterling’s soft skin, marking the spot, April gazed up at her for an answer.

“Wow,” breathed Sterling. “You thought right.”

Hungry for more, April slipped her hand up Sterling’s shirt again and teased her through her bra. Sterling gasped, causing April’s heart to flutter. Nothing was better than being the cause of that sound. 

April felt her maxilla go numb when Sterling cupped her cheek and pulled her in for more kisses. The taste of Sterling’s strawberry lip gloss was intoxicating after so much time apart. She had dreamed about this moment for weeks. Sterling’s hands drifted down to April’s waist, her fingers pressing into the small of her back. A jolt of electricity traveled up April’s spine. All she wanted was to get lost in Sterling.

Sterling gently tugged on the hem of April’s shirt. “Do you want this off?”

She nodded affirmatively and lifted her arms up so Sterling could take off the shirt. It landed on the back of her desk chair. Instead of the _Star Wars_ -patterned bra she had worn during her recent spicy FaceTime session with Sterling, this time, she wore a cute pink one with a lace trim. It was new; she had gone shopping in anticipation of Sterling’s visit. Sterling slipped out of her shirt as well, and April leaned forward to embrace her and press a kiss to her bare shoulder. No words could describe how much April had longed for this skin-to-skin contact.

“You’re so beautiful, Sterl,” April whispered.

“You are too.” 

April never wanted to leave this spot because Sterling’s arms always felt like home. She ran her thumb along the edge of Sterling’s bra strap but didn’t make any moves to unhook the garment yet. Even though she had been nothing but a horny mess all day, now that the moment had come, all she wanted to do was hold her girl for a little while.

Sterling looked down at April’s newly exposed top half and pawed at her, grinning devilishly. “Gosh, can I just say I really missed _these_?”

“I was trying to be romantic!” April rolled her eyes, but her deep blush was undeniable. She dropped her voice a little lower and moved so that her lips grazed Sterling’s ear when she whispered, “I missed yours too.” 

All of that shifting around over Sterling’s thigh had caused a familiar heat to ignite once again down below. April was surprised that she was starting to get so turned on already. She hadn’t even gotten out of her pants yet! But she couldn’t help herself. It had been way too long since she had gotten to touch Sterling, and she wanted to explore her entire body like it was the first time all over again.

As far as April could tell, Sterling seemed to have the same idea. She traced a finger along the outline of April’s toned stomach. April closed her eyes and focused on the soft sensations. Sterling’s touch was giving her goosebumps in the best way. She shivered with delight when Sterling dipped her hand down and started to play with the button on her pants.

“All in good time,” said Sterling, leaving April breathless as she pulled her hand away and moved it back upwards.

April wondered what had prompted Sterling to start teasing like that! Usually, Sterling was the one begging first. She pressed herself harder against Sterling’s leg as the other girl unhooked her bra. April moaned and threaded her fingers through Sterling’s silky blonde hair when she felt her lips connect with her breast. Every inch of her skin burned for Sterling’s touch.

She took a moment to remove Sterling’s bra, letting it join hers on the floor, then pushed her down roughly on the bed. April mirrored what Sterling had just done to her. Being so close to Sterling’s bare skin allowed April to breathe in her scent, which she had missed so terribly. Was it possible to get drunk off of the way someone smelled?

This was already so much better than any of her recent fantasies. 

April pressed her body against Sterling’s, melting into her soft embrace. She looked deep into her big, blue eyes and reached down to brush a piece of hair out of her face.

“I love you so much,” said Sterling. She leaned up to kiss April, who could feel her smiling against her lips. 

“I love you too,” April replied. Her hand continued to rest against Sterling’s cheek. “I’m delighted that you’re here.”

“I can’t believe it’s been so long.”

Sterling’s hands traced lazy circles on April’s back, then moved down to her butt, just as they had in April’s fantasy during class. April’s breath hitched when Sterling grabbed her back there. The hot pressure burning deep in her core had been kicked up yet another notch. 

Tired of being teased, April decided she’d give her girlfriend a little taste of her own medicine. She wedged her knee between Sterling’s thighs, making sure to press it against her at just the right spot. It was Sterling’s turn to moan at the sudden contact. April had missed that sound more than she had the words to describe.

It had the desired effect. Sterling reached underneath April and unzipped her jeans, which quickly joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Unable to wait any longer, April tugged Sterling’s skirt down.

“Someone came prepared,” said a smirking April as she touched Sterling through the barely-there fabric of her underwear, delighting in her reaction.

“Of course I did, babe. You taught me to always come prepared… Especially for a _ravaging_ ,” replied Sterling, her face lighting up at the final word. “How’d you like the picture I sent earlier?”

“Why don’t I just show you the depths of my appreciation?”

April captured Sterling’s lips in a searing kiss. The tiny dorm room grew a million degrees hotter when April’s hand slipped beneath the waistband of Sterling’s underwear. She was ecstatic to find that Sterling was just as wet as she was quickly becoming. Her fingers slid over Sterling’s clit, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from the other girl. 

“Don’t stop,” breathed Sterling. 

Within moments, Sterling’s sexy see-through underwear ended up on the floor as well. April admired her girlfriend’s body hungrily as she continued to tease her. Photos and videos didn’t do this gorgeous sight enough justice. She repositioned herself between Sterling’s legs and bent down to press a kiss to her thigh. Then another. And another. She nipped the skin gently and grinned at the way Sterling cried out her name. 

April rubbed Sterling again and said, “I want to hear you beg for it.”

“Please, April… I want you so much!”

Satisfied with that answer, April leaned forward and kissed the glistening skin. She licked her lips and savored Sterling’s unique taste, another very important thing that technology just couldn’t replicate. April had been deprived of her favorite bedroom activity for far too long, so she fully intended to make every second count now. She ran her tongue through Sterling’s arousal, eager to lap up as much as she could, then back up to her clit. Sterling writhed with pleasure beneath her and gripped a fistful of the duvet cover.

April’s own body ached with desperate need. This was turning her on like nothing else! She paused for just a moment to come out of her own uncomfortably wet underwear, then dug her nails into the soft skin of Sterling’s thigh as she settled back in. No ravaging session was complete without a little bit of pain mixed with the pleasure. Sterling’s moans were growing ever louder and more desperate as April continued to kiss and lick where she was needed the most.

She slipped two fingers inside of Sterling and fucked her at a steady pace while her tongue drew shapes around her clit. April proudly noted that her girlfriend had a white-knuckled grip on the duvet cover now, like it was the only thing keeping her tethered to this Earth. 

“Oh, April, yes! I’m gonna—”

Sterling couldn’t finish her sentence. Her body tightened around April’s fingers. April moved up to hold Sterling as the orgasm coursed through her. While Sterling tried to catch her breath, April pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“That was the most amazing thing that’s happened to me in weeks,” sighed Sterling, turning to face April.

April grinned. “You know I always strive to be the best at everything I do.”

“Well, you _are_ the best at that.” Sterling rested her forehead against April’s for a moment, then said, “Your turn.”

April repositioned herself so that she was straddling the other girl’s face. She barely had time to put a hand on the wall for stability before she felt Sterling’s tongue brush against her clit, bringing with it a wave of pleasure. Sterling continued with long, slow strokes, almost in a teasing manner. April gasped at the sensation and ground her hips harder against Sterling’s face. She needed more.

All April could think about was how _fucking_ incredible it was to finally, after all this time, have Sterling touch her. Sterling’s tongue suddenly pushed into her, disrupting her thoughts. She moaned Sterling’s name as she pressed herself against Sterling, desperate to feel her everywhere. The heat between her thighs began to approach its boiling point.

She closed her eyes and let the orgasm hit her. All of the pent-up sexual frustration April had been experiencing for the past few weeks melted away in an instant. Once she had control over her body again, she got off of Sterling and cuddled against her on the tiny bed, still breathing heavily.

“You’re wonderful, Sterl,” she whispered. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that again for soooo long.”

The two of them lay in silence for a few minutes. April took Sterling’s hand and intertwined their fingers as she mentally thanked God for long weekends. Her heart was so full. Most importantly, she had almost three full, uninterrupted days to spend with her girlfriend! April leaned over to kiss Sterling, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

She was going to make sure they had the best weekend ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise my next fic will have a real plot, haha. Been exploring a lot of soft April lately, but I'm doing a rewatch right now and have been really wanting to do something with our beloved mean April...


End file.
